


Менестрель

by MagnusKervalen



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, M/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это не любовь. Потому что любовь не может быть такой жгучей, такой одурманивающей, такой порочной… похожей на безумие. Любовь – это мудрые серые глаза лорда Элронда, его спокойная и немного печальная улыбка, тихий голос, звучащий, как шелест трав Имладриса и тишина библиотек, как шепот старинных знаний. Любовь – это когда ты думаешь о прекрасной душе любимого, а не о жаре его тела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Менестрель

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке: "Взаимная любовь Трандуила и Элронда, а фоном страдания покинутого всеми Линдира, у которого – в разные периоды времени – были чувства к ним обоим (Трандуилу и Элронду) или отношения с обоими."

Гости покидали Имладрис. Они шли неторопливо, даже торжественно, и их одежды из шелка и атласа переливались на солнце, а драгоценности ослепительно сверкали. Линдиру, который издалека наблюдал за королевской свитой, эльфы Лихолесья напоминали нарядных экзотических птиц.

Стоял солнечный летний день; лазурное небо было настолько ярким, что на него было больно смотреть, солнце приятно припекало, и весь Ривенделл был одет зеленью, в которой оживленно щебетали птицы. Среди эльфов Имладриса царило радостное волнение: они тепло прощались с гостями, в последний раз перекидывались парой слов с новыми знакомыми и обещали писать им так часто, как это будет возможно; в толпе пели, смеялись, галдели на разные голоса, и все это сливалось в один оглушительный веселый шум. Лорд Элронд с детьми стоял на пороге дома, провожая гостей; приближенные лесного короля учтиво улыбались ему и, приложив руку к груди, отходили к своим коням, которые нетерпеливо били копытами и вскидывали головы, отчего колокольцы на лентах, заплетенных в их гривы, мелодично звенели. Этот звон вливался в журчание фонтанов, шелест листвы, ликующее пение птиц и оживленные голоса эльфов, и от этого казалось, что даже воздух искрится золотом, как одежды лихолесских гостей.

Вот на пороге появился сам король Трандуил. Все взгляды тотчас же обратились к нему: высокий, статный, удивительно яркий по сравнению с эльфами-нандор из его свиты, золотоволосый король эльфов неизменно притягивал к себе всеобщее внимание, не прилагая для этого никаких усилий. Он был одет в темно-синий дорожный костюм, глубокий цвет которого красиво оттенял его фарфоровую кожу, темно-алые губы, изумрудные глаза и густую гриву волос цвета червонного золота; полу плаща он закинул на сгиб руки, и бархат мягко шуршал и переливался крупными складками всякий раз, когда король с грациозной небрежностью взмахивал рукой, о чем-то беседуя с Элрондом. Вернее, говорил только сам Трандуил, а лорд Элронд молчал и лишь кивал в ответ, точно завороженный глубоким, хорошо поставленным голосом короля. На губах владыки Имладриса застыла натянутая улыбка.

Линдир сглотнул комок слез, собравшийся в горле. Нельзя быть печальным в такой радостный летний день, когда все ждут от тебя веселых песен и задорных наигрышей… Но гриф лютни лишь холодил руку, и молчали ее струны, как молчала душа самого менестреля – молчала, чтобы не излиться в рыданиях. Он смотрел на своего повелителя, на его жалкую улыбку – и не мог, не мог, как бы ни пытался, заглушить в себе горькую обиду. В первый же день, когда король Зеленолесья – царственный, надменный, ослепительно красивый – приблизившись к Элронду, заключил его в объятия в знак приветствия, и лорд Элронд, отстранившись, взглянул на него так, как не смотрел ни на одного из эльфийских владык, гостивших в его доме – Линдир понял все. Понял, что тот, о ком он не смел даже мечтать – потому что это казалось ему почти святотатством – сдался без боя глазам лесного короля, блестящим и холодным, как и все драгоценности. И после, когда на шумном пиру Трандуил изредка бросал на Элронда короткие взгляды, лукаво усмехаясь своими чувственными губами, блестящими от вина, а лорд Элронд едва заметно вздрагивал и прятал глаза, точно совершил какое-то преступление – Линдир знал, что последует за этим. Знал, но упрямо не хотел поверить… Ибо не мог принять то, что его господин – его мудрый, благородный, сдержанный повелитель – покорится мимолетному капризу развратного лесного короля, уподобляясь какому-нибудь наивному отроку, впервые узнавшему вкус поцелуев. Подобно тому, как когда-то покорился сам Линдир…

_\- Юноша, - король говорит негромко, но его низкий бархатный голос будто бы парит над шумом, царящим в пиршественном зале, - Говорят, ты – менестрель?_

_Линдир замирает, не донеся до рта кубок. Трандуил даже не смотрит на него, он любуется игрой света на гранях драгоценных каменьев, которыми сверкали его длинные холеные пальцы, и Линдиру кажется, что король уже и забыл о нем. Но вот Трандуил неторопливо поворачивает голову, и серые глаза менестреля встречаются с большими, будто бы нарисованными изумрудными глазами короля._

_\- Это так, о король, - хочет ответить Линдир, но вдруг чувствует, что не может произнести ни слова._

_\- Говорят еще, что ты – лучший из певцов, что рождались среди эльфов со времен Даэрона… - Трандуил благосклонно улыбнулся смущенному менестрелю, а тот по-прежнему не мог заставить себя говорить – лишь смотрел на короля, не отрывая взгляда, и красота его – слишком яркая, слишком резкая для тэлери – почти слепила Линдира. Загипнотизированный взглядом этих глаз – лучистых, как звезды, и столь же холодных – менестрель не заметил, что Трандуил уже не восседает на троне, а приблизился к нему и, чуть склонив голову к плечу, рассматривает Линдира с отстраненным любопытством. И лишь когда рука короля – прохладная, мягкая, нежная, как у юной девы – коснулась его плеча, Линдир вздрогнул и осознал, что ослепительное божество стоит совсем рядом и с улыбкой смотрит на него._

_\- Ты споешь для меня, о юноша… - произнес Трандуил, склонившись к самому лицу Линдира – так, что тот ощутил пряный запах волос короля, смешанный с ароматом ягод рябины, украшавших его чело, - Ты сложишь песнь обо мне. – пальцы Трандуила провели по щеке менестреля, и тот затрепетал, еще не понимая, отчего легкое, почти невесомое прикосновение короля пробуждает в нем столь сильное и сладкое волнение._

_И Линдир наконец смог ответить – будто касание Трандуила освободило от оков его голос:_

_\- Да, мой король…_

Королю Зеленолесья подвели коня – статного гнедого жеребца, столь же холеного и сильного, как и его хозяин. Отвернувшись от Элронда – будто бы вмиг потерял к нему всякий интерес – Трандуил с молодой ловкостью вскочил в седло, и Линдир невольно залюбовался его силой и грацией. Король медлил, оглядывая собравшихся вокруг эльфов Ривенделла так, словно они были его подданными, и ветерок играл его золотыми локонами и колыхал тяжелый бархатный плащ. Вдруг Трандуил оглянулся на Элронда и, усмехнувшись своим мыслям, жестом подозвал его. Линдира покоробила такая неслыханная непочтительность – подзывать эльфийского владыку так, будто тот был простым слугой! Но еще горше стало ему, когда лорд Элронд послушно приблизился к стремени Трандуила и посмотрел на короля снизу вверх взглядом, полным безоглядной преданности. Лесной король сказал ему что-то – Линдир не разобрал слов, но лицо Элронда просияло, и менестрель вспомнил, как еще не так давно сам таял точно воск, слушая красивые, лживые слова Трандуила, которыми тот любовался и играл, будто нанизывая на нить драгоценные каменья.

Напрасно Линдир стремился убедить себя, что чувство, которое он испытывает к королю Лихолесья, - не любовь. Потому что любовь не может быть такой жгучей, такой одурманивающей, такой порочной… похожей на безумие. Любовь – это мудрые серые глаза его повелителя, его спокойная и немного печальная улыбка, тихий голос, звучащий, как шелест трав Имладриса и тишина библиотек, как шепот старинных знаний; любовь – это когда ты думаешь о прекрасной душе любимого, а не о жаре его тела. Но когда руки Трандуила властно и бесстыдно ласкали Линдира, когда его горячие губы прижимались к губам менестреля, и в рот юноши развратно проникал его язык – Линдир уже не мог противиться страсти, которая заставляла его гореть как в лихорадке, и тихий образ повелителя тускнел и исчезал, заглушенный порочной красотой Трандуила. И сейчас менестрель видел, что та же болезнь коснулась и Элронда.

_Линдир застыл в густой тени аллеи, вслушиваясь в приглушенные голоса. Прильнув щекой к шершавой, прохладной коре дерева, он смотрел на своего повелителя, покрывавшего поцелуями тело Трандуила. Обнаженные, они лежали на берегу озера, и серебристый свет луны заливал их тела, отчего они казались прекрасными мраморными скульптурами. Король рассеянно перебирал волосы Элронда, слегка направляя его движения. Трандуил не смотрел на любовника – сквозь длинные темные ресницы он любовался густой россыпью звезд на темно-синем небосклоне, но Элронд, казалось, был не в силах оторвать взгляд от прекрасного короля, будто не мог насытиться его красотой. Он касался его тела с таким благоговением, словно оно было святыней, всё целовал, целовал, целовал – каждый изгиб, каждую впадинку, пробуя на вкус атласную кожу любимого, и шептал нежные, страстные, наивные признания в любви – как влюбленный мальчишка. Вот Трандуил чуть потянул любовника за волосы, подталкивая к своему члену, - и Элронд покорно обхватил его губами…_

_Линдир зажал себе рот рукой, чтобы не застонать или не всхлипнуть – он теперь и сам не знал, что с ним происходит. Его господин, его возлюбленный, которого Линдир никогда бы не осмелился оскорбить даже признанием в любви, ублажал короля Трандуила, как похотливый наложник. Линдир видел, как Элронд целует головку члена, проводит языком по всей длине, смакуя его вкус, а потом вновь берет его в себя полностью, закрыв глаза и постанывая от наслаждения. Но то, что должно было вызвать у Линдира лишь отвращение, казалось ему самым прекрасным, что есть на свете… Совершенное тело Трандуила, его волосы, еще более яркие на фоне травы, его серебрившаяся в свете луны кожа, его губы – влажные, чуть приоткрытые, порочные... его член, чей вкус сейчас явственно вспомнился Линдиру._

_Перед мысленным взором менестреля возникло воспоминание: сильные руки короля, которые держат юношу за бедра – крепко, почти грубо; пряный запах его волос, наполнивший, казалось, все подземелье… Линдир стоит на четвереньках на каменном полу винного погреба; юноша кричит – но уже не знает, от боли или от наслаждения, и подается навстречу члену короля, прогибаясь в спине, запрокидывая голову, плача от унижения и блаженства. Хриплый и подрагивающий от похоти голос Трандуила бросает ему отрывистые фразы, и менестрель дрожит от оскорбительных, грязных слов, но они будто бы пробуждают в его теле новую волну сладострастия, и Линдир послушно, даже с каким-то постыдным удовольствием, повторяет за королем то, что тот хочет услышать, и умоляет взять его, взять его глубже, сильнее, сильнее, сильнее… А потом король вдруг резко выходит из него, и семя Трандуила брызжет юноше на лицо, смешиваясь с потом и слезами; Линдир уже почти скулит от неудовлетворения и невыносимого желания… И тогда король с издевкой советует ему «закончить самому». Юноша начинает исступленно трахать себя пальцами; его гордость отчаянно восстает против такого унижения, но Линдиру кажется, что он умрет, если не достигнет пика того грязного, запретного наслаждения, которым отравил его король… Трандуил смеется. Он покидает винный погреб, прихватив с собой бутыль вина, за которой и спускался, а Линдир, дрожащий, обессиленный, опустошенный, остается лежать, скорчившись, на полу подземелья._

_И вот сейчас Линдир видел, что его господин срывается в ту же пропасть, из которой уже не выбраться, погрязает в том же болоте, от смрада которого уже не очиститься вовеки… По лицу менестреля одна за другой бежали слезы, но он продолжал наблюдать, как его возлюбленный ублажает короля Трандуила, и страдание Линдира мешалось с похотью, которая темной волной поднималась из глубины его тела, могучая, жаркая, ненавистная… и такая опьяняюще сладкая. Он провел рукой по своему члену, который уже налился твердостью, и закусил губу, сдерживая стон. Ткань одежд уже стала влажной от смазки, и когда Линдир отвел руку, от его пальцев протянулась ниточка смазки. Линдир поднес руку ко рту и лизнул пальцы, смакуя знакомый вкус._

_Когда он вновь открыл глаза, Элронд уже собирал губами с члена короля капли спермы. Трандуил, вальяжно раскинувшись на траве, потянулся; на его губах блуждала удовлетворенная улыбка. Он протянул любовнику руку, и тот, тихо застонав, принялся целовать и посасывать его пальцы. Трандуил лениво перевернулся на живот – лунный свет замерцал в капельках пота на его коже – и вдруг прямо посмотрел на Линдира._

_У менестреля перехватило дыхание. Он был уверен, что Трандуил видел его. Видел, насколько он возбужден, насколько завладела им похоть, которую Линдир подавлял в себе столько времени, насколько ему… понравилось смотреть, как его возлюбленный отдается королю. И менестрель отступил на несколько шагов, а потом резко развернулся и бросился бежать – все дальше, дальше, дальше, прочь от насмешливых глаз Трандуила – и от его понимающей улыбки._

Конь Трандуила поравнялся с Линдиром, и менестрель затаил дыхание. Он не отрываясь смотрел на каблук сафьянового сапога короля, страшась взглянуть на него самого. На миг он необычайно ясно ощутил запах Трандуила – пряный и одурманивающий, от которого у Линдира начинала кружиться голова и в паху стремительно тяжелело… А потом король медленно проехал мимо, скользнув по побледневшему лицу Линдира равнодушным взглядом и даже, по-видимому, не узнав его. Пряный запах еще некоторое время тянулся вслед за ним, а потом без следа растворился в запахах зелени, нагретой земли и воды.


End file.
